Bad Friend Trio's story
by Maelyna
Summary: Suite de One-shot centrés sur notre trio de zouaves favoris. Rated K pour l'instant, tout les genres sont permis


**Disclaimer: **J'aimerais bien, mais aucun perso Hetalien ne m'appartient.

**Note:** Ma première fic Hetalia ^^ Et peut être pas la dernière. Persos présents, nos trois idiots, Autriche, Hongrie+ deux invités.**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1: C'était une bonne idée pourtant  
><strong>

Francis et Antonio regardaient Prusse avec des yeux ronds. Le prussien avait souvent des idées assez délirantes et aimait beaucoup se mêler des histoires d'Autriche et de Hongrie. Mais là, ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas.

- Ben quoi. Antonio je comprends. Mais toi Francis, tu te mêles souvent des histoires de cœur.

- Hey, je ne suis pas un petit poussin innocent ! S'insurgea Espagne énervé par le sous-entendu de Gilbert.

- Disons que tu as tellement enquiquiné Roderich et Elizabéta que te voir proposer de les mettre ensemble est surprenant. Tu peux nous dire d'où te viens cette soudaine idée ? Demanda Francis qui avait du mal à s'en remettre.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas été très tendre avec eux à une époque. Mais, mon awesome me à changé, et je sais qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis toujours.

Les deux nations méditerranéennes échangèrent un regard, ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à concevoir que Prusse ait décidé d'aider ses deux souffre-douleurs de toujours à se déclarer. Mais Gilbert avait l'air très décidé à mettre cette idée à exécution.

- Admettons, lâcha France, mais que venons-nous faire dans cette histoire ? Tu dois bien avoir des idées.

- Oui, et non, justement. L'observation de Francis en train de séduire des jeunes filles n'est pas très concluante.

- Aaaaaaah, c'est pour ça que tu me collais tant dans ces moments là. Mais tu sais, même si j'ai du mal à voir Roderich draguer quelqu'un, un diner aux chandelles pourrait marcher.

- Un… un diner aux chandelles ?

- Laisse-moi faire Gil, je m'occupe de te trouver un bon endroit, de la déco et de la nourriture.

- Et moi je m'occuperais de l'ambiance. Proposa Antonio.

France décampa en vitesse pour préparer tout ce qu'il avait prévu et Espagne rentra aussi chez lui afin de chercher une bonne musique d'ambiance, et accessoirement lire tout les bouquins d'amour qu'il trouverait. Peut être qu'il trouverait des idées pour l'ambiance. Gilbert lui resta coi quelques minutes. Au début, il voulait juste un peu d'aide, pas que ses amis organisent un rendez-vous galant…

- Bon, on verra bien ce que ça donne. Hein, Gilbird ?

Le poussin qui avait élu domicile sur le crâne de Gilbert se contenta d'un petit piaillement. Après tout, ces histoires ne le regardaient pas. Prusse rentra chez lui pour attendre des nouvelles de France et Espagne, car aucun d'eux ne voudraient qu'il les aide. Il avait l'habitude de toute façon. Soudain, il se tapa violemment le front en réalisant quelque chose. France allait surement vouloir participer au diner.

- Si ce dragueur fait des siennes, je le tue ! T'es d'accord Gil ?

- Piou…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Francis et Antonio allèrent voir Gilbert chez lui en lui annonçant que tout était près. Francis avait réussit à trouver le restaurant idéal, avec l'aide d'Arthur, les deux nations avaient dû faire appel à tout leur sens diplomatique pour convaincre le propriétaire de le leur prêter, le temps d'une soirée. Ils avaient juste eut à réaménager le restaurant et à préparer les plats.

Antonio, lui, avait reçut l'aide de Romano et de Féliciano, à qui il devrait faire assez de pastas bolognaise pour deux semaines (en échange de sa promesse de ne rien dire à Allemagne), et s'était inspiré des musiques et livres espagnols et italiens pour concocter une atmosphère digne de ce nom.

- Et toi Prusse, qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai préparé une liste de tout ce que Autriche et Hongrie aime, ton menu est bien beau France mais faut que ça leur plaise, et j'ai aussi une astuce pour que ce diner ait l'air le plus naturel possible.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un coup arrangé ! Déjà Francis, je suis sur qu'en te voyant Autriche voudra plier les voiles vite fait. Je ne suis vraiment pas certain que t'intégrer plus que ça à cette histoire soit une bonne idée.

- Je ne sortirais pas de la cuisine si ça te déranges tant que ça !

- Je me fiche que tu sois là où pas ! Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu fiches tout mon projet en l'air par ta seule présence. Môssieur le pervers de service.

- Hé, calmez-vous. Gilbert, Francis a promit d'être sage. Tu sais qu'il tient toujours sa parole, surtout quand il y a une histoire de couple derrière. Les temporisa Antonio qui voyait la dispute venir au triple galop.

Gilbert soupira et s'excusa auprès de France, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il lui avait crié dessus comme ça. Le français accepta de passer l'éponge, il comprenait que Gilbert ait le tract et lui promit de tout faire pour se retenir. Rassuré, Prusse leur exposa son idée. Il allait envoyer deux lettres anonymes à Elizabéta et Roderich.

- Ensuite, je convaincrais Autriche de manger dans notre restaurant, vu l'heure qu'il sera il aura faim. Et la perspective d'un repas gratuit l'intéressera. Galant comme il est il invitera Hongrie qui acceptera, joyeuse de passer un bon moment avec son Rody chéri.

- Tu n'as pas peur que ta présence les inquiète ?

- Mais noooon, tout ira bien Espagne. Je me suis vraiment calmé ces derniers temps, ils me font plus confiance qu'avant.

Antonio fit une petite moue, peu convaincu, mais Gilbert avait l'air si stressé qu'il valait mieux faire semblant de le croire. Prusse confia une liste de recette à Francis.

- Choisis dedans ce qui te parait convenable, tu dois avoir finit ça pour demain.

- QUOI !

- Bah oui, je vais écrire ces lettres aujourd'hui et les glisser dans leurs boites aux lettres respectives.

- Heu… Je devrais pouvoir y arriver… Soupira France.

Le jour suivant, il y avait un ramdam monstre dans le petit restaurant qu'Arthur et Francis avaient dénichés. Prusse avait rameuté les deux autres membres du Bad Friend Trio à dix-huit heures et tout devait être prêt pour vingt-et-une heures. Autant dire qu'ils allaient devoir s'affoler. Antonio avait réussit à convaincre Romano de lui prêter main forte. Francis lui recevrait l'aide d'Angleterre qui se contenterait de lui lire les recettes « Je t'interdis de toucher à UN ustensile de cette cuisine » avait assené Prusse lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver.

Un peu vexé, Arthur n'avait rien dit. Mettant cela sur le compte de la tension.

- Dit-moi Francis, tu es sûr d'être obligé de faire un plat de chaque pays ?

- C'est stratégique Arthy, comme ça si un des plats ne leur convient pas, ils pourront se rabattre sur l'autre. Continue de lire la recette s'il te plait.

- Et tu es sûr que c'est un bon menu pour une rencontre amoureuse ?

- J'en sais rien ! Gilbert m'a donné cette liste sans me donner plus de précisions. Lis-moi cette fichue recette, on en est qu'au début du deuxième plat principal et il est déjà 20h30. Qu'on ait plus que les desserts à préparer ensuite.

- Tout doux Francis, je posais juste des questions moi.

Arthur continua à dicter la recette pendant que Francis s'activait aux fourneaux. Une demi-heure plus tard ils avaient terminé le deuxième plat. Mais celui-ci avait une apparence étrange. Les deux nations n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger un peu plus qu'une musique qui était tout, sauf romantique résonna à leurs oreilles. Il y eut une pause, et une autre musique tout aussi violente retentit. Le même manège se produisit plusieurs fois.

- WHAT ? Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce cirque ! Éructa l'anglais, de très mauvaise humeur, en se massant les tympans.

Romano et Antonio avait ramené pleins de CD de chez les deux italiens. Ils pensaient en avoir assez pour la soirée. Lorsque Prusse était rentré, suivit de ses deux invités, Lovino avait attrapé le premier disque qui lui tombait sous la main et l'enfourna dans le lecteur.

- Tu es sûr que c'est le bon CD ? S'inquiéta Antonio qui ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec un Gilbert ultra énervé.

- Fais-moi confiance, Antonio. Romano appuya sur le bouton lecture, et la musique qu'avait entendue Francis et Arthur résonna. Romano esquissa un sourire gêné et changea de disque, mais une musique tout aussi violente envahit la pièce.

- M'ENFIN !

- Romano, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces disques !

- Ce sont des CD de rock que le bouffeur de patates à prêté à mon imbécile de frère. Je lui avais pourtant dit que les rangers correctement. RAAAAAAH.

Romano faillit réduire le CD, qu'il venait de mettre dans le lecteur, en bouillie. Il allait tuer cet imbécile allemand. Prusse débarqua dans la pièce rouge de colère. Autriche était en train de faire un scandale car il trouvait la musique parfaitement indécente. Il somma les deux latins de lui donner une explication. Lorsqu'Italie du Sud eut finit, il eut envie de les réduire en chair à pâté. Ils avaient décidé de lui pourrir son idée, ce n'est pas possible.

- Bon laissez tomber la musique, si Autriche entend encore une fois une musique de ce genre, il partira et on pourra dire adieu à la soirée. J'espère que Francis et Arthur vont rattraper le coup. Grogna le prussien en quittant la pièce.

- Bon, je rentre. Décida Lovino.

- Mais attend Lovi, on ne peut pas laisser la musique s'envoler comme ça.

- Tout ces CD sont pourris ! Tant pis, on a raté notre coup.

Dans la cuisine, France et Angleterre en était toujours à se demander d'où pouvait venir la musique qu'ils avaient entendue. Leurs réflexions furent interrompues par l'entrée en scène de Prusse. Celui-ci râlait contre ces imbéciles d'Antonio et de Romano qui ne pouvaient pas faire leur travail correctement.

- J'espère que tout es prêt vous deux.

- Il ne reste plus que les desserts. Ils sont arrivés ?

- Oui, France. Et Autriche est déjà sur les nerfs, je vous garantis que ça a intérêt à être bon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Angleterre n'a touché à rien d'autre que le livre de cuisine.

- Humf, très drôle. Bouda le concerné.

Les deux nations prirent chacun une entrée et sortirent de la cuisine, suivit d'un Prusse inquiet. Avait-il vraiment eut une bonne idée ? La tête que fit Autriche lorsqu'il vit la Nudelsuppe qu'avait concocté France lui souffla que non.

- Francis, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Une Nudelsuppe. C'est un plat autrichien, il me semble. Répondit le susnommé tandis qu'Arthur servait Hongrie.

- Hum.… Ceci ne ressemble pas vraiment à une Nudelsuppe, mais ça doit être mangeable.

La nation autrichienne prit un petit air pincé et goûta le plat du français. Il le critiqua allègrement mais conclut par un « Mais au fond, ce n'est pas si mauvais » qui fit soupirer Francis et sourire Angleterre. Roderich était d'aussi mauvaise fois que lui apparemment. Hongrie elle apprécia le plat.

- Le plat principal arrive dans quelques minutes. Annonça France en attrapant Arthur et Gilbert et en les tirant dans la cuisine.

- Mais enfin…

- Chut. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils se déclarent l'un à l'autre si on est tout le temps sur leur dos. Bon, dans dix minutes on leur apporte les plats principaux et le vin. L'alcool a du bon pour délier les langues.

Une belle musique s'éleva alors dans le restaurant. Avant que quelqu'un n'ai pût ouvrir la bouche, la voix d'Antonio résonna.

- Holà, señores y señora, soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

- Antonio ? Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?

- Benvenuto amichi, Antonio et moi-même, Lovino Vargas, nous excusons pour ce léger contre temps. Mais, l'ambiance am… *bruit d'un poing s'abattant sur un crâne* l'ambiance sera bel est bien au rendez-vous.

- Señores y señora. Veuillez rester assis confortablement sur vos sièges.

Une douce et lancinante musique résonna et la voix d'Antonio s'éleva. Francis et Gilbert échangèrent un regard ahuri.

- Tu… Tu savais qu'il chantait comme ça toi ? Demanda Gilbert.

Antonio chantait comme un chanteur de sérénade avec l'accent espagnol en prime. Les bruits de guitare doucement gratté devaient être produits par Lovino. Qui parfois mêlait sa voix à celle de son mentor. Finalement, ils avaient bien rattrapé leur coup. Francis esquissa un sourire, avec sa décoration l'ambiance devait être parfaite là-bas. Il attrapa un plat et invita Arthur à le suivre.

De leur côté, Autriche et Hongrie écoutaient sans mot dire les chansons d'Antonio et de Lovino. Les deux nations formaient un superbe duo. Et la musique s'accordait bien avec l'ambiance feutrée que créait les quelques chandelles allumées de part et d'autres de la pièce. Hongrie risqua un œil vers Autriche. Et si elle osait ?

- Mesdames, messieurs j'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée en notre compagnie.

Il servit Hongrie et, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant. Au risque de se faire traiter de pervers. Mais bon, il avait l'habitude. Ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce clin d'œil, Hongrie se contenta d'un sourire. Autriche eut un air pincé qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Arthur.

« Francis, n'en fait pas trop quand même » Maugréa l'anglais en retournant dans la cuisine.

- Je n'apprécie point votre attitude jeune homme. Siffla Roderich.

- Du calme Roderich, j'ai promit de rester tranquille.

- Dans ce cas veuillez en rester à votre rôle principal.

Le français tiqua, mais ne répondit rien et se contenta de retourner dans la cuisine. Autriche le suivit du regard d'un air sévère, jusqu'à ce qu'Hongrie toussote discrètement.

- Qui y a-t-il ma chère ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez eut raison de lui faire des reproches.

- Qu'en savez-vous. Les français sont tordus.

- Mais cette cuisine est succulente non ?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Prusse observait les deux amoureux. Ils mettaient vraiment du temps à ne serait-ce qu'approcher le vrai sujet de la soirée. Il espérait au moins qu'ils auraient commencé avant le dessert. Soudain, un infâme grésillement retentit et on entendit un « clic » Espagne venait d'éteindre le micro. Bon on dirait que la musique était fichue. Il jeta un œil à ses invités.

« Et bien sûr, Autriche n'a pas apprécié le bruit » Soupira-t-il intérieurement en voyant la mine de Roderich.

- Non, Angleterre.

- Mais enfin, tu peux me faire confiance Francis. Il n'y a rien à cuisiner à ce que je sache.

- Ne discute pas. Je vais couper ce sachetorte en tranches.

L'anglais commença à bouder devant le peu de confiance que l'on lui faisait. Même pour couper de malheureuses parts de gâteau. Même si c'était un gâteau autrichien. Oh et puis zut alors ! Il allait prouver qu'il n'était pas une catastrophe ambulante. Il attrapa le couteau des mains de Francis et commença à le pousser vers la sortie.

- Ne discute pas ! Ce gâteau, je le couperais moi-même. Occupe-toi du plat hongrois.

- Je te préviens, ça a intérêt à être réussi. Précisa France en sortant de la cuisine pour aller resservir du vin à leurs invités.

Angleterre ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur le gâteau. Mais il faut croire que la poisse le poursuivait. Il ne fit pas exploser la cuisine non. Mais les parts qu'il coupait était si disproportionnées qu'on aurait aussi bien pût les couper avec autre chose qu'un couteau. Lorsqu'il vit le résultat, Angleterre pâlit. Bon, espérons qu'Autriche ne râlerait pas trop.

- Angleterre, je t'avais dit de faire attention… Comment veux-tu que j'arrange ça. Soupira Francis quand il vit le résultat.

- Sais pas. C'est toi le bon cuisinier pas moi. Bougonna Arthur.

- il y a des cas où tout le génie du monde ne saurait réparer les erreurs commises.

- T'es philosophe maintenant ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Francis attrapa le gâteau autrichien. Un peu honteux, Arthur s'occupa des kaposztasrete. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, Autriche ne parût par apprécier le sort qu'avait subit le dessert de son pays.

- C'est un échec total. Ce gâteau est coupé n'importe comment. Il n'y a aucune grâce, aucun savoir-faire. Vous auriez pût le couper un peu plus dignement. Et il continua à critiquer tandis qu'Hongrie goûtait ledit gâteau.

- C'est très bon. Apprécia-t-elle.

- Là n'est pas la question chère amie. Un gâteau se doit d'être découpé en des proportions bien précises. Ne pas respecter ses règles est une offense. Tu me déçois beaucoup Francis, j'aurais au moins crût que tu ais davantage de respect pour la cuisine. En tant que nation culinaire, c'est la moindre des choses.

- C'est moi qui aie coupé ce gâteau.

Une chape de silence s'abattit sur la salle. Roderich eut l'air profondément choqué et Hongrie avait l'air d'être inquiète. Arthur était en train de se morigéner intérieurement. Pour une fois, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Enfin Autriche reprit la parole, l'air profondément en colère. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Gilbert qui était adossé au fond de la pièce.

- Gilbert, tu as donc décidé de rendre cette soirée infernale. Après tes deux échecs musicaux et avoir placé une nation inapte à cuisiner dans la cuisine. J'aurais crût que ces siècles t'avaient fait grandir. Je me suis trompé. Tu es toujours là à comploter contre moi.

Sur-ce, il attrapa la main d'Hongrie et sortit au moment où Antonio et Lovino rentrait. Armés de violons qu'ils avaient dû chercher un bon moment avant de leur mettre la main dessus. Espagne ouvrit de grands yeux quand il les vit sortir sans même les saluer. Romano n'avait pas l'air de comprendre non plus. Le claquement de porte de Gilbert acheva de les larguer. Ils avaient vraiment loupé une partie de l'histoire.

- Que c'est-il passé Francis ? Demanda l'espagnol tandis que Francis se lançait à la poursuite de Prusse.

En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Arthur. L'anglais se massait les paupières, l'air fatigué. En voyant que les deux latins le regardaient, il leur dit qu'il leur expliquerait tout plus tard. Puis il sortit à son tour. Lovino se décida à le suivre, tandis qu'Espagne rejoignait ses deux amis. Il fut accueilli par un torchon qu'il prit en pleine figure. Et esquiva de justesse le verre qui le suivait.

- Gilbert, s'il te plait. Calme-toi ! Détruire la cuisine ne résoudra rien ! Hurlait Francis, caché derrière une chaise.

- Si ! Ça me calme ! Vous avez tout fait planter ! INCAPABLES ! Gilbert attrapa la chaise derrière laquelle se cachait France et la balança sur Espagne.

- On peut parler non ? Demanda celui-ci en plongeant pour éviter le projectile.

- NEIN ! Hors de ma vue, bande d'incapables ! Gilbert attrapa une poêle et commença à courir après Antonio pour l'assommer avec.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur avait finit par rattraper Autriche et Hongrie. Il se plaça devant le duo pour leur bloquer la route. Italie du Sud arriva derrière eux.

- STOP ! (Arthur le prononce à l'anglaise là) Roderich, je sais que pour un dîner aux chandelles on peut rêver mieux. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une scène pareille.

- Leur diner est complètement raté.

- Pourtant, ils ont fait de gros efforts. Crois-moi, il a fallut du temps à Francis pour me convaincre de l'aider. Et pour la cuisine, excuse-moi d'avoir voulut être utile. Mais tu comprendras que lire une recette et jouer le serveur n'est pas très passionnant.

- C'est la meilleure place que l'on pouvait te donner Angleterre. Mais ta présence n'aurait rien changé. J'aurais dû me douter que Prusse voulait une nouvelle fois nous empoisonner la vie.

- Autriche, vous êtes peut être trop sévère avec lui.

- J'en doute.

Hongrie ne répondit pas. Ne sachant pas quoi dire. Et de toute façon, Lovino hurla.

- Mais bon sang Autriche ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il voulait juste que tu te décides ENFIN à dire à Hongrie que tu l'aime ? Des siècles que vous vous tournez autour, comme deux abeilles autour d'un pot de miel, faudrait peut être ouvrir les yeux non !

Les nations présentes rougir devant la manière très directe qu'avait eut Romano pour s'exprimer. Bon au moins ça aurait eut le mérite d'être clair. Roderich semblait un peu perdu. Elizabéta prit la parole, après avoir repris contenance.

- Comment ça ?

- La musique. L'atmosphère. Tout quoi ! C'était compréhensible non ?

- Maintenant que j'y repense… Mais comment l'as-t-il sût ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! Allez lui demander. Et déclarez-vous une bonne fois pour toute !

- Lovino, être aussi direct ne se fait pas. Toutefois, vous avez raison. Nous avons peut être un peu exagéré.

Pendant ce temps à la cuisine, Gilbert toujours en furie continuait de lancer tout ce qui passait à porté de sa main sur France et Espagne. Les deux latins essayaient de s'approcher du germain tout en continuant à lui parler. Enfin, Francis réussit à se glisser derrière Gilbert et passa ses deux mains autours de son ventre. Ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Prusse qui arrêta de gesticuler.

- Fra… Francis ? Lâche-moi tout de suite !

- Quand tu te seras calmé.

Gilbert se débattit, mais son ami blond ne le lâcha pas. Espagne vint se coller à Gilbert qui se retrouva donc pris en sandwich entre deux latinos. Il râla mais finit par se rendre. C'est à ce moment là que ses deux amis le lâchèrent. Heureusement l'albinos ne fut pas repris par la folie qui l'avait poussé à s'en prendre à ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Nous sommes désolés Gil, nous avons vraiment tout faire raté. On fera mieux la prochaine fois. S'excusa Antonio sous le regard approbateur de France.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne sont pas encore près, je n'aurais pas dû essayer de précipiter les choses… Dommage, pour une fois que je ne voulais pas les tourmenter. Gilbert soupira tristement, quelle déveine que son idée soit tombée à l'eau.

- C'n'est pas une question d'être prêt ou non. Nous ne nous y sommes pas pris de la bonne façon. En prenant notre temps, on trouvera quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas la peine France…

- Mais si, tu vas voir. Grand frère France s'occupe de tout.

Gilbert ne répliqua pas face à cette dernière phrase car il savait que le blond souhaitait juste l'énervé en disant cela. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir. Les deux latinos continuèrent de lui remonter le moral jusqu'à ce que Roderich et Elizabéta, suivis d'Arthur et Lovino un peu en retrait, entrent dans la pièce.

- T'as oublié de me dire quelque chose l'autrichien ? Marmonna Prusse en s'attendant déjà à un nouveau flot de reproches.

- C'est exact. Je tenais à m'excuser, je n'avais pas saisit que vous aviez fait tout ceci pour nous. Pour une fois dans votre vie vous avez essayé de faire quelque chose bien, Gilbert. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

… Comment ça pour UNE fois dans sa vie ? Il n'était pas un diablotin qui passait son temps à tourmenter ses proches. Non mais oh ! Il savait faire preuve de gentillesse et même aider les gens quand il le voulait. Et il allait le prouver en ne tenant pas rigueur à cet aristocrate à lunettes et en plus en lui passant son manque de confiance en lui.

- Moi aussi, repris Hongrie, je tenais à m'excuser Prusse. Mais tu sais bien qu'Autriche n'aime pas être bousculé. Alors laisse-nous allez à notre rythme, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire.

- Hé puis cela nous évitera les situations forts embarrassantes de cette soirée.

- T'étais vraiment obligé de préciser ça toi ? Gilbert décocha un regard mauvais à Autriche. Non mais quel toupet quand même.

Les deux nations sortirent, mains dans la mains, puis Angleterre et Italie voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici s'en allèrent également Enfin, ils essayèrent car Espagne et France les retinrent. Ils râlèrent pour la forme, mais au fond ils étaient content de rester un peu avec leurs latins préférés (et dont ils devaient sans cesse réparer les bêtises aussi)

- La prochaine fois Prusse, faudra bien s'organiser pour que tout soit absolument parfait Déclara soudain Francis

- Quoi ?

- T'inquiète pas Gil, on fera en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun défaut Ce sera une vraie soirée romantique à la sauce hispano franco prussienne. Et s'ils veulent, Arthur et Lovino participeront aussi.

- Laisse-moi en dehors de ça, bouffeur de tomates. Maugréa l'italien

- Écoutez…

Les deux latins ne prêtèrent pas attention aux dires de leur ami et se lancèrent dans une très longue liste sur tout ce qu'il faudrait préparer ou pas pour la prochaine fois. Gilbert réussit enfin à avoir la parole lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la note N°123

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de prochaines fois.

- Quoi/Como !

- Mais… Je croyais que tu voulais les mettre ensemble. Le but n'est pas atteint, alors il faut qu'on réessaie.

- Tu es incorrigible Francis Soupira l'anglais.

- Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais s'ils préfèrent y aller à leur rythme après tout… Mais gardez vos idées, elles sont pas mal. On sait jamais, au cas ou.

- Oui, si mon Lovi-chou se trouve quelqu'un

- Mais laisse-moi donc en dehors de tout ça, crétin !

- Ti amo tambièn mon petit Italie chéri. Le petit Italie chéri se mit à courser son imbécile de tuteur tandis qu'Arthur se bagarrait avec France. Allez savoir ce que celui-ci lui avait dit…

* * *

><p>Voici le menu composé par France.<p>

Entrée

Nudelsuppe autrichien)

Plat principal

Paprikàscsirke (hongrois)

Butchein (autrichien)

Dessert

Sachetorte (autrichien)

. Kaposztasretes (hongrois)

J'espère que la fic vous aura plût et que vous vous êtes bien amusées ^^ Un second one-shot est en route. Plus triste celui-ci.


End file.
